


Trouble in paradise.

by sturidge



Category: Young Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sturidge/pseuds/sturidge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after a particularly nasty fight with Artemis, Wally comes crashing on Dick's apartment. Half a bottle of vodka later, and an unexpected side of him takes charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble in paradise.

"So, I- _*hick*_ \- I told her..." Wally tried to say, but the words didn't come out, tripping on his own feet and falling face-first on the sofa of Dick's apartment, that little thing squeezed between a pharmacy and a brothel in downside of Gotham City.  
  
There are little things Dick Grayson was sure of - one of them was the fact that Wally and Artemis were meant to be. Once they were past the "I hope you step on a Lego and break your neck/I hope you fall off a cliff in the mouth of a shark several times" kind of thing, it was obviously that those two would stick together for life; they'd probably have cute babies with freckles, if they were lucky enough. He'd never expect, however, to see them fighting.  
  
Yet there Wally was, after a big fight with 'Temis, sobbing like a baby, with a bottle of whatever-it-was on his hands; babbling about how stupid she was and how he never wanted to see her again. Dick sat at his side, nodding to everything he said, sure he'd regret everything once morning came, while he poured his soul down the toilet.  
  
What he wasn't expecting was to see the night taking a totally different turn.  
  
"You know what? _*hick*_ I think I _*hick*_ need something different in my life", Kid Flash said, leaning over his shoulder, his big blue eyes focused on his face. Dick moved, uncomfortable. Puberty came and along, a lot of issues with personal space.  
  
And by puberty I mean Jason Todd.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, moving slightly away from him. Wally pushed himself closer.  
  
"You know what I mean, Dick-y", Wally said, leaving the bottle aside and resting his free hand on Dick's leg, a bit too close for comfort.   
  
"I don't think I do", Dick said, pushing Wally's hand off. He had imagined - fantasized - that happening a couple of times when he was younger, but not _now_ \- and not like this.  
  
"Jay is _*hick*_ gone, Dick-y", Wally whispered, his hand reaching for Dick's face. "Two _*hick*_ years, now. But I'm here, and I _*hick*_ want to try something new..."  
  
And Wally kissed him.   
  
Just like that. Wally pressed his lips on him, making Dick's eyes go wide. It was unexpected, weird, and it made the butterflies on his stomach go wild - as well as a guilt shock-wave that made Dick push his friend away half a minute too late.  
  
"I'm not a _experiment",_ Dick jumped on his feet, moving away from Wally. He threw a pillow over the drunk guy's face. "And you don't speak of Jason, either. I should throw you out, but I'm sure you're going to do something even more stupid if I let you alone in the city.  
  
You can sleep on the couch and I hope you are too drunk to remember any of this tomorrow."  
  
Dick slammed the door of his own bedroom behind his back, trying to ignore whatever it was that was going on in his mind on that moment - even the fact that Wally's system pretty much absorbed food faster than an human being would.  
  
Which rendered "drunkenness" pretty much impossible.  
  
But you know what they say: "if it doesn't work, blame it on the alcohol".


End file.
